beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Een nieuwe sterke blader
Een neiuwe sterke blader Ryuga, Gingka en Kyoya gingen naar het bey-park. Toen ze op weg gingen, kwamen ze langs Madoka's winkel. Ze besloten dus om even naar binnen te gaan om gedag te zeggen. Toen ze binnen kwamen, zagen ze Madoka net de trap opkomen. Ze zag hen en er kwam een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. "Hey Kyoya, hai Gingka." zei ze blij. Ze ging huppelend voor hen staan. Toen ze Ryuga in het visier kreeg keek ze snel weg van zijn prachtige gezicht. Ryuga vroeg zich eigenlijk af waarom steeds als hij kwam, ze steeds weer snel wegkeek. Hij werd er woest van. Toen ze het deze keer weer deed, werd hij over het randje geduwd. Iedereen keek hoe Ryuga woest en rood van woede de winkel uit bonkte. "Wat is er met hem aan de hand?" vroeg Gingka toen hij weer naar Madoka keek. "Ik...," stamelde ze "ik... ik weet het niet." zei ze ten slotte. Ze keek naar beneden. ''"Misschien was het wel mijn fout."'' dacht ze in zichzelf. Ze keek bedroefd naar de grond. "Misschien was hij niet goed gezind?" gingen de jongens door. "We laten het gewoon zoals het is en gaan naar het bey-park." stelde Kyoya voor die al te veel van zijn vrije tijd had verspild. "Ok, goed." was Gingka het eens "Madoka, ga je mee?" vroeg Gingka die Madoka uit haar dagdromen hielp. "Ja... ok." was haar antwoord. Dus vertrokken ze samen naar het bey-park. Toen ze bij het bey-park aankwamen, zagen ze dat alle stadions bezet waren. "Oh, nee he!" riep Kyoya boos "Kijk nou wat je gedaan hebt!" riep hij naar Gingka. "Wat, wat heb ik nou weer gedaan?!" riep hij terug. "Als we door jou niet waren gestopt dan zouden we nog een stadion hebben gehad!" riep Kyoya terug. "Wat zeg je!" riep Gingka boos terug "Het is niet mijn schuld dat jij zo traag bent!" riep hij terug. "Wat?! Oh jij kleine!" "Wie van jullie hier is Gingka Hagane?" zei een mooie onebkende stam. De twee vechtende jongens stopten en keken in de richting van de deur. Ze zagen daar een meisje staan met mooi lang oranje/blond haar. Ze keken allebei verbaasd naar het meisje. "Ik ben Gingka Hagane." zei Gingka. "En wie mag jij wel wezen?" vroeg Kyoya bot omdat ze zijn bekgevecht met Gingka had onderbroken. "Ik ben Tsuki..." begon het meisje "Tsuki Tendo en ik ben hier om Gingka Hagane uit te dagen." zei ze uitdagend. "Ok goed." zei Gingka na een minuutje te hebben nagedacht "Ik zal met je vechten." zei hij. Tsuki begon te glimlachen, maar Kyoya begon te fronsen. Terwijl Gingka en Kyoya allebei naar Tsuki keken, draaide Madoka haar hoofd om. Toen zag ze Ryuga tegen de muur leunen. In die positie vond ze hem beeldschoon. Toen hij merkte dat hij bekeken werd, draaide hij zich hoofd, vlugger dan ze had verwacht, haar kant op. Toen hij haar zag fronsde hij zijn voorhoofd. Madoka die zijn hoofd zag, keek geschokt. Ze had hem nog nooit zo naar haar zien kijken. Toen keek ze verdrietig naar beneden en keek terug naar Tsuki. ''"Hij zal nooit voor mij bestemd zijn." ''dacht ze, huilend in zichzelf ''"Ik geef het op. Ik geef het gewoon op." ''dacht ze zelfverzekerd. Ze keek naar boven helemaal zelfverzekerd en vastbesloten. Ryuga schrok van de plotselinge verandering op haar gezicht. "Dus zullen we?" vroeg Tsuki aan Gingka vol ongeduld om met hem te vechten. "Goed dan, ik kom er al aan." zei hij "Op één voorwaarde..." zei hij. "Wat is die voorwaarde?" vroeg Tsuki ongeduldig. "Dat ik de plaats mag kiezen voor het gevecht." zei Gingka. "Goed dan, maar laten we nu gaan." zei ze nog steeds ongeduldig. "Heb wat geduld!" riep Kyoya boos, maar ze kon het niet horen want ze was al buiten. Gingka volgde haar en Madoka en Kyoya volgden hem op de voet. De nieuwschierige Ryuga kon zijn nieuwschierigheid niet inhouden en volgden hen. "Dus dit is de plaats dat je gekozen hebt." zei Tsuki toen ze aankwamen bij een stadion aan de rivier. "Ja dit is hem." zei Gingka een beetje grinnikend "Toch geen problemen mee hoop ik?" vroeg hij plagerig. "Tuurlijk niet." zei tsuki terug "Wat maakt de plek nou uit." zei ze "Als ik maar tegen jou mag spelen." zei ze glimlachend. "Natuurlijk." zei hij lachend. Toen trokken ze allebei hun bey. Kyoya en Madoka kwamen er net aan. net op tijd om hen te zien beginnen. "3... 2... 1...! Let it rip!" riepen ze beiden te samen. Hun bey's vlogen al direct met een knal tegen elkaar. Dit zou zeker geen saai gevecht worden. ''Wordt Vervolgd... '' Dit wordt vervolgd met het verhaal: Het furieuze gevecht: Gingka VS Tsuki